


【云赫】调教-惩罚

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【云all】调教 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 云赫 - Freeform, 拖孩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️ooc 勿上升真人⚠️短变态是我慎入
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, woonhyuk - Relationship, yehyuk - Relationship, 云赫 - Relationship, 拖孩 - Relationship
Series: 【云all】调教 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634503
Kudos: 14





	【云赫】调教-惩罚

空荡的房间里  
全身赤裸的男人  
双腿分开 上身向前趴着

头枕在特制的台子上  
上头是软绵绵的垫子  
双手被台子两侧裹着厚绒布的扣环拴住  
胸以下则是腾空  
腰腹因为缺少支撑力而软软下塌  
屁股撅得高高的  
脚踝上一样是两个同样的扣环限制住行动

而男人眼神迷离  
神志已经被情欲笼罩  
前端狠狠抬起 泛出液体  
后穴也是湿泞不堪  
甚至偶尔还可以听到1.2滴肠液坠落地板的声音

不断扭腰  
想要磨蹭舒缓快感  
但双腿被分开 根本无法做到  
后穴的空虚让他忍不住出声求饶

"哥～～ 哥～～～"

没有人回应

"哥～～我错了 ……  
赫宰知道错了……  
哥～～ 哥～～"

呜咽的声音伴随着话语声  
不断从嘴里传出

"哥～～  
赫宰错了～哥～～～"

过了一阵子 那人还是没有理他  
李赫宰要疯了  
只能不停的呜咽啜泣

"喔？"  
一声低沉的声音 从李赫宰身后传出  
"赫宰哪错啦？"

"哥～赫宰错了～  
赫宰不应该没经过哥的允许就自己手淫  
赫宰是哥的  
赫宰全身上下都是哥的"

李赫宰停下哭声 说得很急

"哥要赫宰做什么 赫宰才能做  
哥～～原谅赫宰好不好  
哥～～赫宰下次不会了  
哥～～～哥～～～钟云哥～～～～"

李赫宰不断地急着认错  
只希望金钟云能给他痛快

"我们赫宰好象真的知道了"

赫宰急忙点头

"那赫宰现在希望哥怎么原谅你呢"

"哥～我要哥～  
赫宰要哥爱我……"

金钟云凑了上去  
扶着赫宰的胯 往前亲吻脖颈后背  
温热的唇细密又缠绵  
让李赫宰忍不住喟叹出声  
但怎么都等不到 向下的趋势

李赫宰急的开始扭腰  
金钟云的胯就贴着他的屁股  
他不断的后蹭挑逗

感受到金钟云慢慢挺立的硕大时  
李赫宰觉得被烫到发软  
身体被渴望刺穿的念头更加明显

"哥～下面…下面也要…"

"喔？哪个下面呢？"  
金钟云伸手握住李赫宰的前端

"啊～～"  
一直没被抚慰的地方  
只是握着就让李赫宰舒服的想射

"是这里？"

另一手则探向李赫宰的后穴  
在穴口轻轻拨弄  
潮湿的后穴 手指随便一探 就能轻易插进去

"还是这里呢？"

"两个…… 两个都要……"  
李赫宰双眼发红

"不可以唷  
这是赫宰不乖的惩罚  
只能选一个"

"那…那…后面……  
赫宰…赫宰要哥插进来…  
赫宰…赫宰要哥的大肉棒…  
赫宰要哥的肉棒狠狠插进来  
干…干…干死赫宰…  
赫宰想要…  
哥～～ 赫宰想要～～！！"

随着李赫宰的话语  
金钟云的手大肆的在后穴里抠弄搅动  
讲到后来 李赫宰已经失去神志  
满脑子只有被狠干的慾望

"乖…赫宰…  
哥会满足听话的孩子的～"

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话 帮我回lofter留个言唷


End file.
